<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>番外之甜甜哒 （5） by Mavis0508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939540">番外之甜甜哒 （5）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis0508/pseuds/Mavis0508'>Mavis0508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>meanplan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis0508/pseuds/Mavis0508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>番外之甜甜哒 （5）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到Mean的生日那天，这是一个周末，在Mean生日前一天Plan约了Mean晚上一起吃饭庆祝Mean的生日。<br/> <br/>这不，Mean在自己的房间试了N件的衣服，可是不管他怎么试就是不满意，距离两人约定的时间只剩下半个小时，Mean急得满头汗的。<br/> <br/>突然电话响起了，致电人就是他的小男友Plan。<br/> <br/>“Plan，你再给我一点的时间，我在换衣服呢！”Mean急急忙忙地说。<br/> <br/>“咳咳，Mean，对不起我突然身体很不舒服，今天可能没办法陪你庆祝生日了。”电话那头的Plan声音听起来真的很虚弱。<br/> <br/>Mean听了之后，一股热情像被冰水泼了一样，可是Mean还是装作没事一样说“这样啊，没关系，你好好休息，生日嘛，每年都有。”<br/> <br/>“咳咳咳”Plan咳得停不下来。<br/> <br/>Mean听到Plan激烈的咳声，担心已经掩盖了心里的失望。<br/> <br/>“你在哪里？我去看看你好不好？”<br/> <br/>“我在宿舍。”<br/> <br/>“那我现在过去，你乖乖的等我。”<br/> <br/>“嗯。”<br/> <br/>担忧着着Plan，一路上Mean不断地催促着司机加快速度，来到大学门口，Mean熟门熟路地来到Plan地宿舍门前。<br/> <br/>Mean来过Plan的宿舍好几次也认识Plan的室友，Plan的室友是在地人，一般第二天没课他都会回家过夜，只留下Plan一个人睡宿舍。<br/> <br/>Mean敲门没人应，再敲了好几次还是没人来开门，于是尝试性的握着门把轻轻一转就打开了，Mean心里头还在疑惑一向警觉性很强的Plan为什么没把门锁后。<br/> <br/>这一同时打开房门Mean就看见Plan穿着自己之前不小心留在这里的白衬衫坐在自己的宿舍床上，衬衫下的是修长白皙的长腿，一脸红通通的看着自己。<br/> <br/>Mean捏着自己的鼻子就怕自己会忍不住喷出鼻血，转过身背对着Plan，顺势把门给锁好。<br/> <br/>“Mean我穿成这样你不喜欢吗？”Plan说。<br/> <br/>Plan不明白，他明明已经问过Saint了啊，Saint说这样的穿着是最容易让男人把持不住的，可是为什么Mean他不扑过来还转身背对着自己？<br/> <br/>难道是自己的身材不够好？<br/> <br/>“你穿得那么少，咳，你赶紧穿上裤子吧！”Mean故作淡定地说。<br/> <br/>穿... 穿裤子？？Plan心里特别想骂人，我为了你脱裤子你tm让我穿上裤子？<br/> <br/>这算什么意思啊！<br/> <br/>虽然表面装做淡定得一批，但其实慌的一批得Mean此时此刻心里头就像是有成千上万的羊驼狠狠的撞击着Mean的小心脏，试图撞翻被理智围栏起来得欲望。<br/> <br/>Plan咬咬下嘴唇，下床跑到Mean的身后紧紧的欢着Mean的腰 “Mean，难道你不想要我吗？”<br/> <br/>Mean有苦说不出啊，他当然想要占有Plan的身体啊，但是他不愿意看到Plan这个样子，他想象中和Plan的第一次是在一个很浪漫的晚上缠绵悱恻，而不是像现在这样。<br/> <br/>他总感觉Plan把自己当作礼物送给自己太过委屈Plan，他实在是一百个不愿意。<br/> <br/>见Mean毫无反应，Plan想哭死的心都有了，他都已经表达的那么明显了为什么Mean还是不愿意碰自己？<br/> <br/>“你是不是嫌弃我？你是不是担心我会有一天在你厌倦我的时候我会用第一次这件事情来缠着你？”<br/> <br/>一听到这番话Mean就不干了，他怎么可能会对Plan感到厌倦，这辈子不可能，下辈子都不可能！<br/> <br/>Mean挣开Plan的双手，转过身居高临下的望着低垂着头的Plan。<br/> <br/>“Plan你看着我！”<br/> <br/>“ ..... ”依旧低着头的Plan。<br/> <br/>Mean伸手轻捏着Plan的下巴强迫着Plan望着自己，看到Plan泛红的眼眶Mean心疼到不行。<br/> <br/>“我永远不可能会厌倦你，更加不可能会离开你，我只是不舍得你为了我糟蹋你自己，我不想要你把自己当作礼物，你是我最宝贝的人你不是一个东西说送就送！”<br/> <br/>“Mean，我爱你！”<br/> <br/>Mean愣了一下，在一起那么久他从来没有看见Plan用那么严肃认真的表情看着自己说出这三个字。<br/> <br/>在他们两人的世界里，Mean永远都是那个主动的人，他总是对着Plan说，说他总不肯对自己说出我爱你这三个字，但是现在听见Plan的嘴里吐出这三个字他激动的不知道该怎么反应。<br/> <br/>Plan咬咬牙踮起脚尖，按着Mean的肩膀，嘟起嘴唇主动亲上Mean的嘴唇。<br/> <br/>Plan的吻技相比Mean就来的很青涩，伸出小舌尖胡乱的闯进Mean的嘴里，回过神来的Mean立即夺回了主动权。<br/> <br/>Mean用舌头回应着Plan，Mean轻轻的吸吮着Plan的舌头，动作缓慢而轻柔，然后还用牙齿轻轻的咬着Plan的上唇。<br/> <br/>年轻气盛的一对小情侣身体之间的暧昧温度急速飙升，Plan的双手抵在Mean的肩膀，他被Mean吻的上气不接下气，两人双唇分开的时候还带着情色的口水牵丝。<br/> <br/>Mean的双眼腥红染上重重的情欲，Mean拇指温柔的抹挲着Plan被亲肿的嘴唇，喉咙沙哑着说“我快忍不住了，你还要继续吗？”</p>
<p>Plan轻笑说“我室友说他今天不会回来，所以 ..... 我们做吧！”说着Plan碰上Mean已经有反应的下身。<br/> <br/>听到这句话Mean倒吸一口凉气，现在他想不失控都不行了。<br/> <br/>Mean右手捧着Plan的后脑勺重新吻上Plan的嘴唇，左手慢慢的解开Plan衬衫的纽扣。<br/> <br/>惊喜来的太快让Mean仿佛置身在云端一样，但是更让Mean没有想到的是Plan的衬衫里头竟然是真空，啥也没穿。<br/> <br/>“没想到你竟然还是一个小诱受啊！”Mean笑着说。<br/> <br/>Plan扬起嘴角笑得风情万种，在Mean的耳边轻声说“你错了，我只诱惑你！”<br/> <br/>Plan说话时热气喷在Mean的耳朵，甚至还很不知死活的咬了Mean的下耳垂，Mean吃痛过的痛呼一声，之后打横抱着Plan走向大床。<br/> <br/>欲望这种东西一旦爆发了，就是一发不可收拾，Mean这是彻底得收不住自己如狼似虎的面目，尽对Plan上下其手<br/> <br/>Mean欺身压上Plan，急切的亲着Plan的锁骨边吻边吸，留下一个个鲜红的印记，从锁骨一直到下腹。<br/> <br/>来到Plan的下身，Mean毫不犹豫一口含住了Plan泛着鲜嫩粉色的肉根，Plan一时控制不住呻吟出来了。<br/> <br/>Mean上下吸吮Plan的肉根还故意发出羞耻的口水声，舌尖有意无意的划过Plan的肉根顶端。<br/> <br/>“啊... Mean.... 你快停下来，我要不行了！”Plan抓着床单哀求着说。<br/> <br/>早已经停不下来的Mean一点都不理会Plan的要求，反而加快速度用嘴巴套弄Plan的肉根，不安分的双手还伸到Plan的胸前用手指甲轻轻刮着Plan胸前的两颗小核桃，被双重刺激的Plan突然全身抽蓄，‘啊’的一声射在了Mean的嘴里。<br/> <br/>Mean一点都不嫌弃还吞下了Plan的精液，Plan有些失神的躺在床上。<br/> <br/>“宝贝，你准备好了润滑剂和安全套吗？”<br/> <br/>Plan颤抖着拿出自己事前准备好的润滑剂和安全套。<br/> <br/>挤出一点润滑剂抹在Plan的后穴，然后一根手指插进后穴，开始来回抽插，害怕Plan会疼所以Mean的动作也不敢太大，尽可能的缓慢的温柔。<br/> <br/>“啊，啊，Mean，不行，我感觉好奇怪啊！”有些痛有些麻木的奇异感觉让Plan浑身不舒服，忍不住扭了扭下身。<br/> <br/>“别怕，你会越来越舒服的！”Mean温柔的安慰说。<br/> <br/>Mean边做扩张，伸头张嘴吸吮Plan胸前的一颗核桃，试图分散Plan的注意力。<br/> <br/>“Mean，啊，别咬”Plan抱着Mean的头呻吟。<br/> <br/>胸前的刺激感让Plan的后穴开始变得湿润，Mean才加入第二根手指。<br/> <br/>眼看扩张做的差不多，Mean抽出自己的手指头，换上自己已经坚挺得快要爆炸的大肉根。<br/> <br/>才插入一点Plan就已经痛的眼睛和脸颊通红，Mean怜惜的轻吻Plan的额头。<br/> <br/>“要不，我们不要继续了，我不想你痛苦！”<br/> <br/>“没事我可以的，总有一天都得经历，你赶紧的！”<br/> <br/>Mean咬咬牙，一狠心狠狠的捅进Plan的后穴，虽然后穴已经湿了，但是突然被那么粗大的肉根捅进来，Plan还是痛的尖叫出来，痛的脸色发白。<br/> <br/>Mean保持着姿势和动作不敢动，就怕自己稍微一动就会让Pla更疼，结果自己憋得满头大汗的。<br/> <br/>良久Plan的后穴已经开始适应了Mean的肉根的大小，疼痛感也已经褪去不少。<br/> <br/>“Mean，我可以了，你动动吧！”Plan忍耐着说<br/> <br/>“好”<br/> <br/>Mean抬起Plan双腿，搁放在自己的肩膀上，摆动着自己健壮的腰，进出抽插着Plan的后穴，最疼的时候过了，Plan放松自己的身体开始享受情人之间最亲密的接触。<br/> <br/>Mean被Plan紧致的后穴夹的很舒服，温热的包围感让Mean想要时时刻刻地待在Plan地体内。<br/> <br/>古人说，这牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，这话一点都不假。<br/> <br/>“啊啊，我好舒服，Mean用力一点，啊，好舒服”Plan抓着Mean的手臂放荡地说。<br/> <br/>“我也很舒服，你后穴湿湿热热地，我快爽死了啊”<br/> <br/>理智已经被情欲操控的两人敞开了一切说着床底之间的骚话。<br/> <br/>Plan眼神朦胧的看着在自己身上律动的Mean，情不自禁的伸出一截小舌尖，Mean被Plan发骚的样子勾引的情欲加重，体内的肉根又粗了一圈。<br/> <br/>“变大了，好涨啊，Mean我要不行了，不行了！”<br/> <br/>Mean俯身用嘴巴盖着了Plan发出勾人床叫的嘴巴，舌头在Plan的嘴里肆意扫荡，其中一只手也没有空闲，拇指和食指揉捏着Plan的小核桃。<br/> <br/>“啊，不行了，Mean，我要射了，啊！”<br/> <br/>随着最后一声的大叫，Plan被Mean操射了，后穴紧紧缩住了Mean的大肉根，Mean咬着牙狠狠的进出抽插。<br/> <br/>“我也不行了！”<br/> <br/>“Mean，射进我身体里面！”<br/> <br/>“不行，这样你会生病的！”体内留精会导致生病发烧这种基本常识Mean还是很清楚。<br/> <br/>“不，我想要，Mean给我，好不好？”Plan哭着哀求说。<br/> <br/>Mean做最后的努力，大力的加速的抽插几下终于忍不住。<br/> <br/>“啊，射了！”Mean精关失守，把全部精液灌溉在Plan的体内。<br/> <br/>两人抱着彼此喘着气，感受着彼此的体温和存在，Mean抱着累得昏睡过去的Plan轻轻的在Plan的额头留下一个吻。<br/> <br/>一个集于宠溺痴恋的吻，在这一晚上他们终于真正的成为了彼此不可剥离的灵魂。<br/> <br/>而Mean呢？他终于得到完整的Plan，这生日之夜他终身不忘<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>